


Darling in the FranXX: Honey

by Netsu



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netsu/pseuds/Netsu
Summary: Hiro and Zero Two have engaged in a strange relationship and Ichigo seems worried... This FanFic covers mostly the romantic part of Darling in the FranXX while also covering other stuff like Comedy, Action, Etc.. I must emphasize that this FanFic is done by taking tiny bits out of the episode of the series and mixing them with original content.





	Darling in the FranXX: Honey

**Hello!**  
**This is my first ever FanFic so i hope you enjoy it and i'll try my best to make it a good one!**  
**Before starting i wanted to emphasize that this FanFic takes place after Episode 3 of Darling in the FranXX.**

  
**Plantation 13.**

"How's Mitsuru doing?" Asked Ichigo to Nana.

"He'll be fine in a few weeks"

_**The group sighed in relief.** _

**Few hours later.**

"Hiro... do you still want to ride with her" asked Ichigo.

"Yes"

"Why? you saw what she did to Mitsuru."

"She's the only one who can help me pilot again... if it wasn't because of her i wouldn't have hope that i could maybe pilot someday..." Hiro responded.

"It's not worth it" Ichigo mumbled.

"What?"

"It's not worth it! Ichigo answered while yelling.

Everyone in the room went quiet while looking at them.

"Ichigo..." Said Hiro.

_**Ichigo left the room very angrily.** _

"What's wrong Hiro?" Asked Goro.

"I...I'm not sure" Said Hiro with a sad look on his face.

"Back when we were kids everyone thought that i would be the one that would lead them someday... But, ever since i was declared unable to pilot i've wished to be useful again.. and with Zero Two this might be my only chance to be useful again." Hiro thought to himself.

**Hours later at the House.**

_**Hiro walked towards Ichigo.** _

"Why are you so worried about me? Is it because of the "Partner Killer" rumor?" Hiro asked.

Ichigo nodded and said "You should stay away from her... But i know you won't"

"I'm sorry" is all Hiro could say.

**Later that day in the lake.**

_**Hiro found Zero Two in front of the lake.** _

"Zero Two..." Said Hiro.

"This is where we first met, Darling"

"Yeah"

"Why are you here?" Hiro asked.

"Because it feels nice out here"

"Zero Two.. What happened back there with Mitsuru?" Hiro asked.

"What do you mean? I told them you're the only one i can ride with but they didn't listen."

"That didn't answer my question..." Hiro thought.

"And why are you here, Darling"?

"I thought i might find you here..."

"Zero Two... i need to ride with you again.."

_Zero Two hugged him._

"Why do you wanna die so badly?" Zero Two whispered.

"I don't wanna die... but if there's a chance i can be useful to my squad then i have no choice." Hiro answered.

"You really are a fool, Darling"

"M..Maybe i am but it's the only way i'll be useful."

Zero Two suddenly pushed Hiro onto the ground.

"You're a fool if you think that's true." Said Zero Two with an angry look on her face.

"We're made to ride the FranXX and fight the Klaxosaur.. if i can't even do that then what good am i..." Said Hiro with tears in his eyes.

"Hiro.. i've had a lot of partners but somehow... you're different from everyone else, you have something special."

"What could i have that everyone else didn't?" Said Hiro with a confused look.

"I'm not sure... but it calls to me. That's why i knew you were my darling when i first saw you."

"Zero Tw—"

_**Zero Two kissed Hiro.** _

Hiro started to blush and after a few seconds of silence he said "Why are you doing all this? Why am i special to you? What makes you want to help me?"

"Because you're my darling" Zero Two responded.

"But th—" Hiro was interrupted.

"We should go to bed now it's getting late" Said Zero Two.

"Alright..."

Zero Two and Hiro walked to the house together.

"Where will you be sleeping?" Asked Hiro.

"Well... with you of course"

"B..But you can't, there's a girls dorm and a boys dorm"

"Don't worry, Darling. I'm sure it won't be a problem" Zero Two said while smiling.

"Alright but please don't cause any trouble" Said Hiro

They walked into Hiro's and Goro's room.

"Seems like goro isn't here" Said Hiro.

"Perfect!" Yelled Zero Two while smiling.

"She's way too loud..." Thought Hiro.

**Back at the Courtyard.**

"Ichigo, Don't you thnk you should give Zero Two a chance?" Said Goro.

"Not after what she did to Mitsuru." Ichigo responded.

"Mitsuru knew what he was getting into when he offered to pilot with her... Besides i don't think Mitsuru is your only reason"

"What other reason would i have?" Said Ichigo with a confused tone.

"You're too worried about Hiro."

"What if i am?" Said Ichigo.

"You should trust him more"

"I..I do trust him... I just don't trust Zero Two..."

"Well in any case it's Hiro's decision so there's nothing we can do now." Said Ichigo.

They both went silent.

"Well, Maybe we should go to sleep" Said Goro.

"Yeah, Good night."

"Good Night"

_**Goro enters his room.** _

"...Why is Zero Two sleeping in your bed..." Said Goro.

Hiro said while blushing "She didn't want to go to her room.."

"She can't just stay here though.."

"Goro, please just let her stay for the night"

"Ugh, Fine... but you owe me one."

"Thanks!"

  
**Well this is the end of Chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed! i will continue making more since i really wanna touch more on the "Cutesy Romance" section of this series! If you have any tips or suggestions on ways i can improve since this is my first FanFic please leave a comment on what should i improve on! Shoutout to my friend Manu for inspiring me to make my own FanFic and giving me some ideas!**


End file.
